Little Corner of Drabbles
by brittaden
Summary: Scenes from a life of a coffee-addicted inn owner & a flannel-wearing diner owner. Snippets, bits, and drabbles all featuring Lorelai and Luke.
1. 2008 Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

 **Author's note: So I was going through all the documents on my computer and various flash-drives and realized that I had a few little scenarios of what could've been transformed into multi-chapter stories had it not fizzled out. Or sometimes I just get a scene in my head that I can't place anywhere but it does good to get it all out. That's what this is going to be. Beginnings of stories that could've been in another time, random little scenes that won't leave me alone, and sometimes Tumblr prompts that are AU or just a few lines.**

 **Welcome to the Little Corner of Drabbles**

 **For this first one, it was meant to be so many chapters detailing all the Valentine's Day that Luke and Lorelai shared over the years. In my head, Valentine's Day never really worked for them after the one in the Vineyard. It would become a holiday they avoided as their plans never came to fruition. So enjoy the only chapter that came of that, a Valentine's Day semi-ruined by a snowstorm.**

* * *

 _2008_

Lorelai had one hand pressed down on top of the suitcase with all of her weight while her other hand was struggling to secure the zipper. After a few failed attempts and ridiculous maneuvers to find a way to zip up the ridiculously overstuffed suitcase, she finally called Paul Anka over and he acted as her weight while both of her hands tugged on the zipper. A slight struggle later, the zipper glided easily and her suitcase was finally packed.

Happy with her success, Lorelai bent down to ruffle Paul Anka's fur. "Good boy helping Momma pack, let's go get you a treat."

She didn't need to give any instruction for Paul Anka to follow her but did have to help Paul Anka off the suitcase that she had placed on the bed. The jump was just a little too high for him. She padded down the staircase, already calling out to Luke for the special doggie treats that he would never admit to actually making. Even though he did spend a few hours on a Sunday messing around with a recipe, not only until it was dog-friendly but Paul Anka friendly, and to where it would keep for a few weeks so treats were always around.

"Hey, where did you put those treats you made for Paul Anka?" Lorelai asked as she stopped at the bottom of the staircase. "Your whole rearrangement of the kitchen still hasn't stuck. This morning I reached for pop-tarts and came up with that weird granola trail mix stuff you insisted on buying."

Luke muted the television and looked up at Lorelai. "That might have been intentional."

She moved from the staircase and made her way through the living room, heading towards the kitchen. "We've been over this, there's no m&m's in it, so what's the point?"

"It's granola. There's not supposed to be any candy in it, it's supposed to be healthy."

"Okay, Mr. I eat Tree Bark and Pretend to Enjoy it..."

Luke interrupted, "There's no tree bark in it."

"...Paul Anka's treats?" Lorelai called from the kitchen as their conversations overlapped.

"Same place we keep his dog food."

"You know, I never accused you of being dumb," Lorelai called back to him while bending down to retrieve the treats from one of the lower cabinets in the kitchen. She quickly retrieved a treat for Paul Anka and placed it gently on the floor before hurrying out of the kitchen since her attempts to rehabilitate him into eating around people were not successful yet.

"I know you said it was a one time thing," Lorelai began as she reentered the living room, "But he's going to need more treats soon and the only ones he likes are homemade by a handsome man."

"I've already bought the supplies," Luke admitted.

She sat down on the couch next to him and curled her legs underneath her. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Good to know." He settled back onto the couch as she leaned against him. "I'm not sure if we should go this weekend."

Lorelai sighed. "Look, I know you're not big on Valentine's Day and I'm not asking you to be. I'm not asking for this big romantic gesture full of chocolates and expensive jewelry, though I'm not at all opposed to the idea, but we both agreed to put off any celebrating until this weekend."

"I know, but..."

She continued on, "We decided a weekend away would be nice, just the both of us, all alone in a cabin, no other distractions. It hasn't exactly been smooth sailing for us since we got back together but this was supposed to be time just for us."

"And I want to take you away for the weekend," Luke assured her. "It's the weather. They're predicting snow."

"And? We live in Connecticut, it's February, it's supposed to snow. That's like saying Paul Anka is scared of candles."

"He's scared of candles?" Luke asked, genuine surprise in his voice.

"Read the list babe." She paused, but only for a moment. "And it's only the vanilla scented ones. He's fine with other scents. At least the ones I've tested."

"I don't like the vanilla ones either."

"You're not big on any candles, you think they're a waste of money," Lorelai pointed out.

"It's a scam by candle companies that you pay for scented wax and all the only scent you get is the smoke as the candle burns, it's ridiculous."

"Your candle rant is not as good as your other rants. Granted, it's not one of your worst but not that great hon."

"The point is," Luke interjected before they got completely off topic, "All three forecasts are predicting a snowstorm to hit Hartford and Stars Hollow. It's supposed to be here tomorrow."

"But they're wrong."

"Lance on Channel 6 predicts it will hit early in the morning, around 4 am. Now Kimmy on Live at 5 disagrees but only by an hour. She's predicting it will hit around 5 am."

Lorelai shook her head. "Idiots. You're forgetting I can smell snow. And..." She took a big whiff of the air once for the dramatic effect. "Nothing, no smell of snow. Just the sweet smell of disappointment of those weather people when Lorelai Gilmore proves them wrong."

"Now Jimmy in Accu-Chopper One has a wildly different idea that the snowstorm will hit even earlier. At 1: 45 am. Now he's specific. But all three are predicting heavy snowfall, closed roads, and even some power outages. It's been all over the news."

"Yes, but the nose is predicting nothing and the nose is never wrong. I can smell snow. But I smell nothing, and trust me, if a huge snowstorm was coming. I could smell it."

"The forecast..."

"Is wrong," Lorelai finished his sentence. "But my nose is right. It always is."

"We're not set to leave until tomorrow afternoon, so we'll see," Luke replied.

"Yes we will see. We'll see that I'm right and the people that predict the weather are idiots and I'll remind of you how they're idiots when you're driving us away for the weekend."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

"What happened to your nose prediction?"

"I had a cold."

"You were wrong."

"I had a cold. The sniffles, just last week. You made me chicken noodle soup. My nose is all out of wack."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Luke's lips. "So you were wrong. Lance, Kimmy, and Jimmy were all right."

"I wasn't wrong," Lorelai vehemently defended herself. "My body betrayed me."

She tugged the thick blanket tighter around her shoulders and leaned in as close as she could to the fireplace without singeing any of her hair. She welcomed the feel of Paul Anka huddling against her, seeking some warmth, but pulled away as Luke tried to pull her closer to him. The sound of the fire crackling filled the room.

The belated Valentine's Day retreat weekend never even had a chance to start as their wake up call was the bone-chilling loss of heat and the still silence that fell upon the house without the constant hum of electricity. One glance outside and it was crystal clear without a weather repot that their weekend trip away was out of the question. The once readily welcomed snowfall had heavily blanketed all of Stars Hollow and knocked down a few power lines. Kirk, strapped with a megaphone, had trudged through the snow per orders of Taylor, and warned everyone to stay inside where it was safe and warm and not outside knee-deep in snow like he was.

Lorelai broke the silence that had enveloped them. "I wasn't wrong."

"You just had a cold."

"I did! You were there. You kept me in chicken noodle soup and a lot of medicine," Lorelai reminded him. "It wasn't that I was wrong, being sick just threw my nose all out of wack. Normally I can smell snow. If you don't believe me, just call Rory."

He was successful in his attempt to pull her closer to him this time. When she rested her head against his shoulder, he dropped a kiss onto her head. And because he knew that it was important to her, he said, "I know you can."

She cuddled against him, seeking any warmth that he could provide against the freezer like conditions of their house. "We didn't get out Valentine's Day weekend away. We planned to celebrate this weekend. I thought that after everything, we could have this weekend just for us. Away from here. Now we're stuck here."

"We can still celebrate the holiday."

"You don't even believe in the holiday. Which is fine, it's just who you are. I like who you are. But being stuck in a snowstorm isn't the same." Lorelai blew out a breath. "We have no electricity, can't make dinner."

"I think I still have that freeze dried spaghetti, we just need hot water. I can get that from the water cooler."

"I'm not eating your weird space food."

He shook his head. "It's not space food."

"Fine, your backcountry food. Besides I think that bag is out in the garage and you're not going out in the snow. I'll freeze to death in here by myself."

"No freeze dried spaghetti then." He grabbed a blanket from the pile they had accumulated and spread it across their laps. "I did buy you some chocolates."

She smiled. "You can give them to me later, when I defrost a little."

He chuckled at that. "Okay, later."

"I had plans too you know."

"Plans?" He asked.

Lorelai pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eye. She gave a nod of her head. "Plans. Little red, lacey plans. Little red lacey plans with heels to match."

"Am I going to see these plans?"

"That's another thing that's not going to happen today. Now I look very good in it but even I don't think I can pull off the popsicle look."

"As for later?"

"It will be discussed."

"Right now though, I can think of a way to warm up."

She played coy. "And what would that be? More blankets? More layers? I'm already wearing two sweaters. I could add another pair of socks."

"This involves less layers," Luke prodded on, as he leaned in closer. "If you must, maybe one sweater can be kept on."

She allowed him to move above her while he gently pressed her back against the floor. "I'm listening."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! More will come as I purge my computer of documents and as I go back through my Tumblr for my little collection of writings over there.**

 **As always, reviews are not required by greatly appreciated!**


	2. Three in One

**_Disclaimer in first chapter._**

 ** _These are all prompts that were sent to my on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **11**_

Lorelai swiftly stepped out of the way as a box came tumbling down from the top of her closet and spilled it's contents on the floor. The crashing sound was just loud enough to attract the attention Luke who was downstairs working on his own spring cleaning, that was all his idea anyways. He would tackle the downstairs while Lorelai tackled their closet.

"What happened?" Lorelai heard Luke call out as he made his way up the stairs and then into their bedroom. "Everything okay?"

"I'm being attacked by my possessions," Lorelai answered, bending down to examine the forgotten contents of the box. "I just don't know exactly what they are."

"This doesn't look like you're cleaning out the closet."

"I have to know what's in the box to see if we need to keep it or not."

Luke looked to the still full closet and the minuscule pile of items he assumed didn't make the cut. "And everything else?"

"Belongs there for a reason."

He joined her on the floor while she picked over mementos from years past. A worn and tattered book with her name emblazoned in gold lettering drew his attention.

"You kept a diary?"

"Not out of habit," Lorelai answered. "God knows my mother would somehow find it and use it against me. I only wrote in that post Gilmore economy. It was a gift from Mia."

"And what did a post Gilmore economy Lorelai write about?" Luke asked, curious as to the early life of Lorelai in Stars Hollow even though he knew plenty from their many years together.

"I don't even know," Lorelai said, sighing. "Probably about Rory, how I didn't know what to write in a diary and I was just trying to use it because Mia gave it to me. She suggested I write about the important things, the things I didn't want to forget. I'm not a writer."

"Dear Diary," Luke started out as he flipped to a random page and began to read her handwriting.

"I may not remember what I wrote, but I never started off with the cliche ''Dear Diary." She reached for the diary, only for him to move out of her reach. "Let me see."

"Huh," Luke uttered after he fell silent reading. He looked up at her, smiling that smile that she loved. "Seems like I wasn't the only one pining."

"Let me hold that," Lorelai demanded a little more fiercely.

No, she hadn't horoscope-in-the-wallet-for-years pined for him, at least not right away. But her thoughts sometimes verged right on the edge of inappropriate and if those were in there, it would be a little embarrassing, even if they were married now. Who knows what past her could have written about the grumpy yet hot diner owner she had just met.

Luke closed the diary, moving even more out of her reach as she was practically crawling across the floor to get to him at this time. "I think this is something we'll hold onto."

She was quick on her feet while he was a tad quicker and already headed out the bedroom door with her old diary tucked underneath his arms. Hot on his heels, she shot vague threats at him in an attempt to get back the diary and find out just what was in there.

* * *

 _ **15**_

Lorelai slammed the door to her office and launched herself onto the plush chair in the corner that was mainly for decorative purposes. She was already calling Luke before she even had a real chance to get the phone from her jacket pocket.

"I'd kill for a coffee…." Lorelai spoke on her end of the phone call before he even had a chance to say anything. "Literally."

"Well Taylor is still insisting that I decorate the diner for Thanksgiving and he proposed the idea of town meetings twice a week now to discuss his new musical idea," Luke replied. "It's about time someone took him out."

"You'll have to drive the getaway car, you know?"

"I just filled the truck up this morning."

"Death by smothering sounds feasible, you hold him down, I'll do the rest," Lorelai replied. "Less chance of a mess, less chance we'll be caught."

While he was one to readily discuss ways to annoy and possibly harm Taylor, he knew that something else was up. "What's going on?"

"I don't like the new chef, I miss Sookie. They don't know how to make coffee, not in the way I like and apparently I can't even make it because the kitchen is their space," Lorelai began. "The contractor keeps giving me different prices for their work, a pipe burst in one of the rooms this morning, and my jeep is making the weird noise again."

"The jeep I'll look at tonight when you get home, I can probably fix the burst pipe, it's your Inn go in the damn kitchen and fire the chef, and you know Tom has the best prices for his work," Luke tried to give his solutions to her problems.

"You're still not Sookie."

"It would be weird if I was."

"You know what I mean."

"I do. Give her a call."

"Maybe later." She groaned when she heard a knock at the door, which on a day like today just meant another problem to deal with. "I have to go, I'm being summoned. We'll discuss Taylor's demise later."

"I'll bring the pillow."

She smiled into the phone before hanging up and shoving it back into her jacket pocket. The knocks at the door sounded again and she managed to move from her relaxed spot towards whatever problem had now occurred.

After dealing with an escape of the horses and firing the latest chef due to a major lack of caffeine and apparent inability to enter her own kitchen, she was back in her office wishing that she could just call it a day already. But there were still problems to be dealt with. And being the owner/lady in charge, she was the one that every came to for solutions. They could wait just a few minutes, at least long enough for her to find her keys and hopefully escape to the diner for a few minutes with the love of her life…and her husband.

Her hopes were dashed when someone knocked at the door. She chose to remain quiet, thinking it would force them to go away. Instead the doorknob began to turn and in walked the two that were just on her mind. One carrying the other.

"The getaway truck is out front, even though I do have to tell you that I don't think murder is the answer even if it is Taylor."

She managed to grab the coffee from him before his strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

"This helps," she whispered. "Plus, I don't look that great in orange."

He pulled away, dropping a kiss on her head in the process. "I also brought my tools…"

"Dirty," she chimed in before he could continue.

"To take a look at the burst pipe."

"Still dirty." She pulled him back to her and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

He gave a nod of his head that she knew that he appreciated her appreciation of his efforts. That was followed by another nod of his head, but this time in the direction of her office door. "Come on, show me to the problem."

"My pleasure," she smiled, before she sidestepped by him and led him out of her office and towards the next problem he could fix.

* * *

 _ **45**_

 _*obviously AU for this purpose*_

Lorelai leaned back against the bathroom door, taking a moment that she knew was going to be the briefest moment just to take a deep breath. Outside the bathroom door, the padding of little feet down the hallway was punctuated by screams and giggles before being interrupted with the sound of tiny voices calling out for her and a symphony of small fists pounding on the door.

She could predict what was coming next, so her fingers flipped the lock on the door, just as the feeble attempts of trying to get the door started. She was purposely trying to keep them out…okay maybe she was…but there was a reason.

She loved them more than anything in the world, the two little miracles that had signified she had gotten back together with their father after being separated for the worst year of her life. But they were everything opposite of how Rory was as a child. Not a problem, she could handle it. Especially with Luke. He was an amazing father - a pro with the jam-hands. But they were just a couple months shy of their second birthday when the oh-so-familiar symptoms popped back up in her life. Not that they were trying but they weren't not trying either.

She finally took the first step and swiped the test from the counter, the pink line indicating what she already knew. Another bundle of joy. And she was excited, even if it meant heading into the terrible two's with one on the way.

The sounds of the twins babbling for her outside the door was broken up by the sound of Luke asking what was going on. She palmed the test and unlocked the bathroom door, handing it over to him just as soon as she saw him.

"You're getting a vasectomy," Lorelai whispered as if the two little ones knew what she was talking about. "That's final. I think three is our limit."

She left him standing there and trying to process the news while she guided her two mini-Lukes to the kitchen with the promise of cookies and juice.

* * *

 ** _As always, reviews are appreciated!_**


	3. Nobody puts Baby in the corner

**Just a little drabble from a quote prompt on Tumblr. Actual quote not in the story, it just served as an inspiration.**

 **I played fast and loose with the timeline of the show at this point. But, hey, so did the creators. This takes place in Season 6 after Luke finds out about April but before Lorelai finds out about April. Also mentions the dance marathon that was mentioned once and never again. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Go away!"

Lorelai half-mumbled into her pillow and tried to articulate to the one currently shaking her shoulder and encouraging her to get up. She rolled onto her side and swatted her hand blindly through the air, hoping to make contact, before pulling the cover over her head and sinking into the bed.

"You're acting like a child."

For a brief second, Lorelai pulled the covers from over her and stared into her daughter's eyes. "Am not!"

"Are too!" Rory argued, groaning when her mother buried herself back underneath the covers.

"I'm sleeping," Lorelai called out unconvincingly when she felt Rory trying to pull the covers away from her.

"No, you're not, you're talking to me."

"Sleep talking it's like sleep walking but….talking."

Rory rolled her eyes at the quick answer and sat down on the bed beside the lump of covers known as her mother. "We'll just go and watch."

"It's not the same."

"We have to go, at least for part of it."

"No."

"Come on, Mom."

"I was so close this year," Lorelai whispered before whipping the covers off of her face. "So close!"

"Here we go," Rory muttered under her breath.

Lorelai pushed herself up in bed, hair wild and eyes blazing as she continued on. "This year was my year. My year for the trophy. I had a ringer. A professional dancer who happened to be visiting some family nearby. He had the look, the stamina, the willingness to help me take down Kirk once and for all. But he gave it all up."

"Mom, he got a callback for an actual Broadway show."

"And?" Lorelai questioned, "That means he can just throw his commitment to me out the window?"

Rory nodded her head, the answer was clear even if her mother couldn't quite process it yet. "Yes. He literally met you a few days ago."

"But he had a commitment!"

"I know," Rory sympathized. "And it sucks that it was at the last minute but there's always next year."

Lorelai's eyes brightened and a smile spread across her face. "Unless…"

"Absolutely not," Rory cut in before her mother even had a chance to finish her sentence. "Not after last time."

"But it would mean so much to your dear mother."

"No," Rory said firmly. "We've had this discussion before. My answer is no."

"Some daughter you are."

"Yeah, but I'm the only one you have."

Lorelai huffed, the smile fading from her face as she threw herself back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her once again. "You can go, I'll be fine here wallowing in my own despair."

"You're being dramatic."

When her mother didn't respond to that with anything more than another huff and turning away from her, Rory spoke again. "And Luke absolutely said no, there was no convincing him?"

Lorelai poked just her head out of the blanket. "It was a firm no. I'm engaged to the guy and got nowhere with my request for him to be my dance partner."

"Well that's not surprising."

"Nope."

"And you're sure that you don't want to go, not even to watch?"

Lorelai shook her head. "I can't stand to see Kirk's smug face when he realizes that I don't have a partner."

"He doesn't have a lot in life. Winning this is good for him."

"He's just so smug about it."

"Yeah," Rory agreed. She moved off of the bed. "Well I'm going to go, I promised Sookie I would watch Davey on the sidelines so her and Jackson can dance a little bit."

"Go, have fun, I'll be fine here."

Rory gathered her coat from the floor where she had dropped in when trying to wake her mother. "Well if you're serious about wallowing, there's ice cream in the freezer."

"It's five in the morning."

"It's coffee flavored ice cream."

Lorelai smiled. "That's my girl."

"I'll be back soon," Rory said, starting to walk out of the room. "We'll go shopping or something later. Whatever you want."

"Bye hun."

Once Rory was gone and Lorelai could hear her footsteps fading on the stairs, she pulled the covers back over her head and closed her eyes once again. If she wasn't going to compete in the annual 24-hour Dance Marathon, there was no reason at all to be up this early in the morning. At least she could get a few more hours sleep.

Truth was, she had asked Luke only one time and didn't push the issue after his initial response of 'no'. He had something on his mind recently, that much she could tell, but he hadn't shared it with her yet. She just let him being her dance partner take a backseat to whatever he was preoccupied with recently.

But as luck would have it, fate seemed to be sending her several signs recently, a perfect dance partner happened to fall into her lap which meant a cursory 'no' from Luke still allowed her the chance to take down Kirk once and for all. And then in a twist of bad luck, the good had to run out sometime, he cancelled on her just last night leaving no time at all to convince someone else to dance 24 straight hours with her in hopes of bringing home a trophy.

She could miss this year. It wouldn't hurt. But Kirk gloating about his inevitable win and carrying around the trophy for a week straight would sting just a little.

She groaned aloud when she could hear footsteps on the stairs once again. She swiped determinedly at the covers until she was staring up at the ceiling.

"Rory, I told you I would be fine here. I don't need a babysitter."

"It's not Rory."

Lorelai popped up in bed and turned to the source of the voice. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes roamed his body from the tie around his neck to the shiny shoes around his feet. "And why are you dressed like that?"

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"I am dressed!" Lorelai argued. She brushed her hair out of her face and glanced down at the flannel that had replaced a lot of her pajamas ever since their first night together. "What am I supposed to be wearing?"

"A dress, heels maybe, whatever you had planned to wear for this dance thing, because I know you had an outfit planned."

"But you said no, Luke," Lorelai replied. "You said, and I quote, "No way in hell could you get me to dance in the same room as Taylor for 24 hours."

"I still stand by that but I heard that your ringer left town last night."

Lorelai scoffed. "He's a Broadway baby."

Luke gave a little shrug of his shoulder. "Let's hope he breaks a leg."

"That's showbiz for good luck."

"Not that way I said it."

Lorelai smiled. "Wishing bodily harm on those who have wronged me."

"Taylor will be the next one if he keeps on with that megaphone this time."

Lorelai pushed the covers away from her legs and swung them over the side of the bed. "You know you don't have to do this. I can skip it this year."

Luke took a step back towards the bedroom door. "Okay, I can go back to the diner and open it up."

"No!" Lorelai shouted as she sprung up from the bed and rushed over to him. "You stay here, I'm going to go in the bathroom and get ready."

"Really I have no problem going back to the diner if you wanted to skip it."

"No," Lorelai said again, laughing this time, as she pulled him back to her. "I'm going to go put on my fabulous dress and get all dressed up to match you while you go downstairs and start some coffee for me."

He smiled. "Anything else?"

"Is it too much to ask for pancakes? I'm going to need something to sustain my energy for us to win this."

He nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom. "You go get dressed. By the time you're ready, breakfast will waiting for you."

She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him quickly. "Thank you."

"Couldn't let Kirk win by default, he needs some worthy competition."

She kissed him again, lingering a few seconds longer this time before she was pushing him out the door and hurrying down the hall to the bathroom while shouting that chocolate chips pancakes would be nice and a plus as the chocolate would provide a little more energy for the day ahead of them.

Hours later, Lorelai stumbled through the front door with her heels in her hand and leaning into Luke's side. He followed behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her tight against him as she laughed. He captured her lips mid-laugh and kissed her lovingly. Their embrace was broken up when a cough sounded behind them.

"You two are already out, I was just on my way back to watch you," Rory said watching as Luke put a little distance between him and Lorelai.

"We got disqualified," Lorelai said, dropping her heels onto the floor and moving past Rory.

"How?"

Lorelai looked over Rory's shoulder and smiled at Luke. "Our break lasted longer than ten minutes."

Rory shook her head. "I don't think I want to know this rest of this."

"Just don't ask where."

"Lorelai!" Luke barked, embarrassed and refusing to even look in Rory's direction.

Lorelai giggled, "I'm not saying anything else."

"Thank God," Luke muttered.

Rory agreed with a nod of her head. "On that note, I think I'm going to head back to school early this weekend."

"You don't have to sweets, we can still hang out today."

Rory shook her head. "No, it's fine. I have a ton of work to do anyway. You two spend some time together."

Before Lorelai could protest any further, Rory insisted that she really was fine with going back to school. After Rory had gathered her things and was out the front door, Lorelai walked back over to Luke and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know, I'm not actually that upset we were disqualified."

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself.

She smiled. "I could say the same for you. Let's just hope Kirk doesn't win because I don't want to see that smug face carrying a trophy."

"I can ban him from the diner for a week."

She swooned. "My hero."

* * *

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Double Drabbles

_**Two little drabbles that were sentence starters on Tumblr. I figured I could upload them over here especially since I haven't uploaded anything for a while. I'm working on that.**_

* * *

 **" _He doesn't look like I thought he would."_**

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked. "He's bald and squishy, like every other baby in there."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. "But he's missing the sign of the devil. He looks innocent."

"He is innocent, he's a baby."

Lorelai gazed into the nursery, eyes focused on their tiny bundle of a grandchild all swathed in blue and sleeping peacefully. "But considering who his father is…"

"He's changed," Luke insisted, knowing that she knew for herself that this was true. "He's going to be a good father."

"I joke. And I know, he's been there for her from the moment she told him." Her eyes remained on their grand baby but she snuck a quick glance at Luke. "He learned from you."

"That's not true."

"It is. He came to you with a whole lot of problems and a chip on his shoulder, and I'm not saying you completely fixed him, but you're the biggest help he had," Lorelai said truthfully, now focused completely on Luke. "He'll be a great father because he had you."

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

She smiled, looping her arm through his and turning their attention back to their precious grandchild. When he fell silent and had no follow-up, she cleared her throat and tugged at his arm, glancing up at him.

He rolled his eyes but said exactly what she wanted to hear. "And Rory will be a great mother because she had a great mother."

"A fantastic mother but I'll take it." She smiled, tugging at his arm again. "Come on grandpa, let's leave little baby Mariano to socialize and go check on the proud parents."

Luke laughed when his "okay grandma" was met with a slap to the arm and a stern glance from Lorelai. "What, I'm allowed to be grandpa but you're not grandma?"

"Nuh-uh, this is not a grandma face. This is a cool, older, still deciding what to be called face. One more grandma and you'll sleep in Paul Anka's bed."

"Okay, not grandma."

* * *

 _ **"I don't want to screw this up."**_

It came as a whisper, late in the night, as she crawled into her unoccupied side of his bed and placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew he wasn't asleep even though he pretended to be. They had been fighting, again; arguing over their past mistakes and the hurt that still lingered from a year ago when their relationship ended - when he walked out, slamming the door behind him and her swearing that this was it, they couldn't work through their issues so it needed to be over. Not that she truly meant it, it was said in the heat of the moment with her regretting her words as soon as she heard his truck start up and drive away.

And now, she found herself crawling into her unoccupied side of his bed and wrapping herself around him, whispering an apology for her heated words and reassuring him that she did want them to work. She was just scared they were going to screw it up again and miss out on something amazing.

"I just…" Lorelai sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you. I want to be with you. Our middle, whatever that may be. I want that Luke."

She moved with him when he rolled over and took her in his arms so her head now rested comfortably on his chest. He stroked his hand slowly and softly through her hair.

"I don't want to lose you either."

"Then let's fight, let's argue."

"Right now? It's midnight."

Lorelai pulled away from him and sat up in the bed. "No, not right now. I'm tired. I meant when we fight, argue, have a spat, whatever, let's work it out. One of us can't continue to storm out and slam doors, expecting the other one to come running after."

She wasn't sure exactly what she expected him to say to that, she wanted him to agree but she didn't expect a silence that built up to a laughter. Despite her words, she was going to leave if he was laughing at her suggestion.

"After that, you're going to laugh?" she asked, one foot already on the floor.

"I'm not laughing at that," Luke assured her, reaching out and pulling her back to him. "That's a good idea, I like it."

Relieved, she smiled, after all it was good to hear him laugh and smile again. It had been a rough couple of weeks since they decided to get back together.

"Then what's so funny? I want to know. I need a laugh too."

"It reminded of that one time we were fighting and you started hitting me with a spatula."

"Because that was a spat and a spat is defined by how easy it is to diffuse in the moment with the use of a spatula."

"I doubt that's the dictionary definition."

She gave a little shrug of her shoulders before shimmying underneath the blanket and curling up beside him again. "It is in my dictionary."

"That the same one that says you require five cups of coffee a day."

"The very same one."


End file.
